Cloe dan Jerawatnya
by otsukareen
Summary: Cloe punya 'acara penting' dengan Cameron. Dan Cloe punya masalah penting. Jerawat, itu adalah masalah terbesar bagi para gadis seperti Cloe. My first fanfiction in Fandom Bratz Indonesia. Yoroshiku, ne! CameronxCloe.


Cloe punya 'acara penting' dengan Cameron. Dan Cloe punya masalah penting. Jerawat, itu adalah masalah terbesar bagi para gadis seperti Cloe.

* * *

_Bratz is MGA Entertainment's_

**Cloe dan Jerawatnya**

_by ppopippo_

* * *

_Jet lag_ karena pernebangan antar London-Amerika yang memakan waktu berjam-jam sehabis konser di London, Cloe harus menerima dirinya terkapar di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa ritual pembersihan diri yang selama ini dengan giat ia lakukan. Merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, Cloe bergeser ke sisi lain ranjang, tidak nyaman lagi, Cloe bergeser kembali.

_Uh_, sepertinya Cloe merasa tidak akan pernah nyaman dalam tidurnya jika ia masih diselimuti oleh bakteri-bakteri yang menempel. Adalah kehendak Cloe untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, dan termangu sebentar di sisi ranjang. Mengumpulkan segala macam hal-hal pembangkit kehidupan dalam raganya. Mata Cloe mengerjap, iris biru kelabunya menjadi hilang dan terlihat kembali karenanya. Kala roh gadis cantik bermahkotakan pirang nan panjang, sebuah dering ponsel tanda pesan masuk barulah sampai, beruntung pesan itu tidak datang ketika ia terbuai pulas oleh mimpi-mimpi.

Cloe berjengit, disambarnya ponsel _flip_ bergambar mahkota malaikat berwarna biru. Jemari Cloe yang kukunya dicat sewarna dengan langit biru menekan tombol tanda terima pesan. Dan seketika gadis yang saat itu sedang naik daun di dunia _glamour _bersemu merah dibuat teks dalam pesan tersebut.

**From : Cameron**

**Well, kuharap kamu tidak telat karena kesibukanmu.**

Wah, pesan tanda peringatan dari Cameron, yang parahnya, membuat Cloe berteriak histeris saking senangnya di kirim sebuah pesan singkat dengan kata-kata—menurut Cloe—yang keren. Lalu, Cloe meletakkan ponselnya. Ia menguap keras seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum gadis dari anggota Bratz itu beranjak dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Selama perjalanannya ke kamar mandi, suasana apartemen Bratz yang Cloe lihat sungguhlah sepi. Ataupun, mereka ada di sisi lain ruangan, yah, sebenarnya Cloe tidak terlalu peduli oleh eksistensi teman-temannya itu. Tapi rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi siapa saja untuk menjadi korban akan senangnya Cloe.

_Krek_.

Cloe membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah mengambil jubah mandinya, rambutnya pun tidak diberikan penutup kepala supaya basah. Karena gadis bernama panggilan 'Angel' itu ingin memanjakan rambut _blonde_-nya dengan sedikit pijatan untuk merilekskan diri.

Tapi, Cloe harus terpaku kala ia memandang dirinya pada cermin di atas wastafel. Tenggorokan Cloe seakan tercekat untuk berteriak. Buru-buru Cloe keluar dari tempat untuk membersihkan dirinya, debuman pintu pun mengiringi. Gadis yang ditumbuhi jerawat tepat di hidung dan bawah bibirnya itu kocar-kacir mencari teman-temannya. Kini, bukan masalah 'hei-aku-akan-kencan-dengan-Cameron' yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan temannya, melainkan masalah 'hei-ada-monster-di-hidung-dan-bawah-bibir-ku!'.

"AAAAAAAA! JERAWATTT!"

Dan, Cloe pun berteriak saat ia telah sampai di ruang _meeting_ para anggota Bratz. Di sana, duduk dengan tenang Jade, Sasha dan Yasmin yang menahan kikik geli melihat raut Cloe yang tak jauh berbeda dengan raut histeris Mama Pinky ketika menemukan anjing tercintanya botak seketika.

Cloe merengut. "Heeei! Apa kalian tertawa, hah? Asal kalian tahu, ya, jerawat ini mengganggu keseharianku nantinya!" celetuk Cloe tak berbahagia, dan hanya dibalas oleh gelak tawa tidak tertahankan. "_For God's sake_! Apakah kalian tidak bersimpatik denganku? Sekali ini sajaaa, tolong bantu aku hilangkan jerawat bebal ini!" lanjut Cloe, berkacak pinggang.

Sasha datang menghampirinya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Cloe yang masih dilapisi oleh jubah mandi. "_Calm down_, Angel. Jerawat bukan berarti kiamat. Kau tinggal menyapu jerawat itu dengan bedak bermerek milikmu," sahut Sasha terlihat bijak, walaupun sesekali dia cekikikan. "Lagipula, kita tidak memiliki acara hari ini, _Gels_." Mata Sasha mengerling nakal pada Cloe.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya mereka—terlebih lagi, Sasha—tahu rencana kencan Cloe dengan Cameron. Dan berniat menggoda, Cloe? Oh, mungkin benar, karena memang mereka suka sekali menggoda gadis pecinta binatang itu yang sedikit dramatik dalam setiap masalah sepele.

Seketika, pipi Cloe merona. Ditepisnya tangan Sasha yang masih setia menempel pada pundaknya. "Ah, ter-terserahlah. Kalian juga sudah tahu, jadi tolong bantu aku, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, para anggota Bratz minus Cloe tersenyum manis—dan terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata sang Angel. _Ah, pasti ada maunya, nih,_ ringis Cloe.

Mendesah, Cloe meminta sekali lagi, "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Mereka tertawa, dan mengangguk sepakat ketika melihat Cloe memasang wajah meminta iba. "OKE!" sahut mereka, dan … tertawa lagi.

Sialan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar senang melihat Cloe terpuruk, yah?

Jade datang menghampiri Cloe, disusul dengan Yasmin. Senyum terpatri manis, mereka sudah lama menantikan ini. Saat-saat Cameron dan Cloe bergandengan tangan, berciuman … dan mereka memotretnya diam-diam! Hohoho!

Mengerlingkan matanya, Jade menjetikkan ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuk. "Pertama-tama, mandi."

Sasha mengangguk. "Dan dandan, poleskan sedikit banyak bedak. Agar menyamarkan."

"Dan … berikan masker anti debu untuk menutupi jerawatmu!" seru Yasmin terkikik geli, sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sempat, Cloe, Jade dan Sasha heran. Tapi sejurus kemudian, mereka mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus!" sahut mereka bersamaan, dan menggiring Cloe ke kamar mandi.

_Well_, sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang terlalu baik….

.

.

Cloe berjalan ke pintu keluar apartemennya. Ia memandang teman-teman di sampingnya dengan agak ragu, tapi, kemudian menjadi percaya diri kembali kala melihat bisikan motivasi dari Yasmin.

Yah, Yasmin memang pemberi solusi yang tepat. Dari masker, sampai sebuah motivasi.

_Yasmin … aku berhutang budi padamu_! seru Cloe dramatis dalam hati, dan mengangguk pada sahabatnya itu.

_Krekk…._

Pintu pun terbuka dengan sangat perlahan. Cloe harus berjalan dengan tenang ke pelantaran Mall untuk menemui Cameron, agar tak terlalu terlihat aneh dengan dandanan cantiknya dan sebuah masker anti debu.

Selama perjalanan untuk menemui Cameron dan berkencan dengannya, Cloe harus menerima tatapan bingung dan aneh dari orang-orang. Terutama Dylan, ia memang sewot dalam segala sesuatu. Beruntung, ketika Dylan menaiki _skateboard_-nya sembari menertawakannya, laki-laki berambut coklat itu jatuh tersungkur ke jalan.

_Mampus,_ batin Cloe terkikik seraya menyumpahserapahi Dylan.

Tapi, hukum karma tetap berlaku. Kala Cloe menyumpahserapahi Dylan, ia harus tertabrak tidak elit dengan seseorang yang rasa-rasanya lebih tinggi daripada gadis cantik itu.

Mata Cloe mengerjap, memandang dari dada sampai kepala sosok itu, dan—berjengit. "Ca-Cameron!" pekik Cloe tertahan sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya.

Cameron menaikkan alisnya—_Sungguh keren_, batin Cloe mengapresiasikan kekagumannya. "Uhm, halo … Cloe?" sapa Cameron dengan nada bertanya.

Tersenyum canggung Cloe melambaikan tangannya. "Uhm, halo, juga, Ca-Cameron…," sapa Cloe kembali dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm, hari ini kamu cantik," puji pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Cloe. Tangannya memegang dagu, memasang pose berpikir, melihat hal mana yang pantas dipuji juga. Tapi, Cameron melihat adanya keanehan pada Cloe. "Kamu sakit flu, ya?" tanya Cameron sesudah menemui suatu kejanggalan.

Cloe tertegun, ia meneguk ludahnya. Wah, ia harus jawab apa, ya? Cloe sama sekali belum kepikiran tentang menampik fakta bahwa ia jerawatan sehingga harus ditutupi masker. "Aa … aku tidak apa, kok. Cuma, yeah, ada sedikit permasalahan." Cloe tersenyum meyakinkan—walau malah terlihat canggung.

Karena Cameron bukan orang yang terlalu memaksa, ia tidak bertanya lagi. Mungkin ada masalah rumit pada bibir Cloe atau hidungnya sehingga Cloe tidak mau menceritakannya. "_Well,_ aku gak bisa maksa kamu untuk menceritakan masalahmu," sahut Cameron pengertian.

"_Thanks_, kamu memang baik, Cameron."

"Hm, sesuka hatimulah, Angel," ujar Cameron mulai memanggil nama panggilannya di Bratz. "Jadi kita mau ke mana?" tanya Cameron, mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera diterima oleh Cloe.

"Mm … mungkin Cinema adalah pilihan yang baik?" tanya Cloe balik, mengkerutkan kedua alisnya.

Mengendikkan bahu, Cameron menarik tangan Cloe untuk berjalan. "Jika itu maumu. Mungkin memang pilihan yang baik."

Dan karena itu, Cloe harus terbuai oleh kekerenan Cameron.

.

.

Tapi, nyatanya itu bukan pilihan yang baik, terutama untuk film ber-_genre_ romansa, yang kali ini ditonton oleh Cloe dan Cameron di layar bioskop. Film yang jelas-jelas pasti akan membuat orang-orang berhasrat untuk bercumbu.

Astaga, sedari tadi Cloe tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya kala Cameron mulai meremas tangannya, kalian tahu!

Gawat, gawat, gawat! Cloe harus segera pergi dari sini. Bisa-bisa jerawatnya itu diketahui Cameron! Lebih para lagi, ini di tempat umum! Bisa saja _paparazzi_ ada di sini dan memotret dirinya dalam keadaan berjerawat. Turun pamor, turun pamor, turun pamor! Padahal namanya sudah naik daun di publik! Akh! Cloe ingin pergi dari tempat ini, sekarang juga!

Kay_, _calm down_, Angel, semuanya baik-baik saja,_ batin Cloe menenangkan. Kini ia sedang memikirkan caranya untuk menghindari maskernya terbuka. Tapi sayangnya, otak Cloe seakan _blank_ saking paniknya. Hanya satu hal cara kabur yang terpasang di otak Cloe saat ini, ke kamar mandi. _Yeah_, walaupun itu hanya bersifat sementara. Karena pasti nanti ia akan kembali lagi dan duduk di sini. Yang penting, ia bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

_Woho,_ rasanya ruangan ini mulai pengap. Maka dari itu, Cloe beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tapi Cloe harus mengeluh lagi karena tangannya yang terpegang kuat oleh Cameron. "Cameron, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Bisakah nanti?"

Dengan wajah menyesal, Cloe menggeleng. "Tidak, kumohon Cameron…."

"Kalau kamu bisa bilang tidak, kenapa aku juga tidak bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Cameron terdengar sinis, sepertinya ia mulai kurang suka dengan keadaan Cloe yang begitu.

Telak, Cloe kembali duduk. Wajahnya cemas, sedangkan Cameron menatapnya. Membuat gadis berambut _blonde_ itu jengah. Mau tak mau, Cloe memandang Cameron balik.

"Cameron…."

Cameron bergeming, ia menghela napas. "Baiklah…." Seketika wajah Cloe berubah cerah. "Tapi—" Dan sejurus kemudian menjadi murung kembali. "—mendekatlah."

Cloe membeliak. "A-ada apa?"

Menutup matanya, Cameron mendekati Cloe. Membuat jarak antar mereka semakin menipis. Dekat, dekat dan semakin de—ups. Sebuah tangan menghalau Cameron.

"Maaf," ujar Cloe lirih. "Aku … tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Cameron, matanya terbuka. Menatap intens iris biru milik Cloe.

"Ada sesuatu hal, aku—"

"Buka maskermu," perintah Cameron. Seketika Cloe tertegun.

"A-apa?"

"Buka saja," perintah Cameron lagi, tatapannya terlihat jahil. "Ada _sesuatu_ bukan, di bibirmu?"

_Glek_. Cameron ini sebenarnya siapa, sih? Apa dia seorang peramal yang dapat menebak keadaan seseorang? Kalau benar, sepertinya Cloe harus sedikit jaga jarak, nih. Walaupun rada tak rela, karena ia cinta Cameron.

Ragu-ragu, Cloe berkata lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Cameron."

Cameron menatap jahil. "Aku yakin _ada apa-apa_nya." Dan sejurus kemudian, Cameron membuka paksa masker itu. Menampilkan wajah berjerawat Cloe, menimbulkan desis tak suka dari Cloe.

"Apaan, sih!" bentak Cloe kecil sembari menutup bibir dan hidungnya.

Cameron yang sudah melihat kejanggalan di bibir dan hidung Cloe, meledakkan tawanya. Sungguh, lucu sekali Cloe yang berusaha merahasiakan dua buah jerawat berukuran yang saaangat kecil itu, itulah pikiran Cameron. Padahal ya, kalau dipoles bedak lebih tebal sedikit lagi jerawat itu pasti seakan tidak ada. Dasar! Sikap dramatis Cloe-lah yang membuatnya begini, _ck_!

"Jadi sedari tadi kaupakai masker hanya karena itu?" tanya Cameron di sela-sela tawanya.

Cloe menggeram malu. "I-iya!"

Dan Cameron hanya tertawa dan tertawa sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan tawanya itu dengan mengajak Cloe berdiri. Menutupi layar tancap yang menyuguhkan adegan romansa. Terdengar gerutuan dan caci maki dari orang-orang.

"Kau lucu, Angel."

"Kau jahat, Ron," sahut Cloe dan tersenyum manis kala Cameron memeluk pingangnya. Ruangan pun menjadi hening ketika bayangan Cloe dan Cameron yang berpelukan terpampang jelas di layar.

Dan mereka menahan napas mereka dengan wajah merona—sangat merona—saat bibir Cloe dan Cameron bersatu di layar tancap.

_CEKLIK_!

Sebuah kamera milik _paparazzi _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jade, Sasha dan Yasmin, memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

_O la la,_ sepertinya sampul depan majalah Bratz minggu depan adalah poto yang tak pantas dilihat anak-anak!

.

.

OWARI.

_Thanks for reading, by the way. :3_

_And welcome to Fandom Bratz Indonesia for me_! \:D/ (Inggris gagal.)

Senang bisa menjadi orang pertama di Fandom Bratz dengan bahasa Indonesia. n_n

Tertanda,

ppopippo. **06/04/2012 2:36 PM.** _Edited_: **07/05/2012 5:10 PM.**


End file.
